1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductive power transfer device configured to couple electrical power between two units that are rotatable with respect to each other, and, specifically to power couplers for use in computer tomography scanners. Such power couplers are also known as rotary joints.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a computer tomography (CT) scanner and other related machines high-power in the range from 10 kW up to more than 100 kW is transferred from a stationary side to a rotating side of the scanner. There, a high voltage at levels above hundred kilovolts is generated to produce x-ray radiation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,411 a multiple-channel inductive rotary joint is disclosed. It has inductive channels for transferring power from the stationary side to the rotating side. There is an auxiliary power and a main power circuit. Furthermore a capacitive feedback link for power control is provided.